


Baths

by 2totootwo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, M/M, There isnt much nsfw fics about these two so i decided to make one, old man sex, umm i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2totootwo/pseuds/2totootwo
Summary: Kevin has always loved bathing, he just wishes his husband shared his sentiments.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Baths

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written so I’ll apologize upfront for any mistakes or confusion. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy... gross old man sex?? Comments and kudos are appreciated! (:

Kevin loved baths

Ever since he was a child there was nothing he found more relaxing than a warm bath and a good book, until his father chastised him for them as he grew older. But he was an adult now, and every time him and his husband would go on vacation, Kevin would be sure to take advantage of the tub, soaking for hours while getting lost in a book and sipping a glass of wine until he couldn’t stand the pruning of his skin any longer. Raymond (so ever thoughtful) would tap quietly on the door exactly one hour after he had entered the tub to quote “Make sure you did not fall asleep and therefore drown” unquote. Kevin found it endlessly endearing.

Raymond however, did not like baths. That is why when they bought their house, he purposely found one without a bath, not knowing Kevin’s enjoyment of them at the time, and Kevin did not feel the need to speak up. But as his husband helped build up his confidence he had begun to regret his silence.

He had asked once, while they were in Hawaii in 2002, if Raymond had wanted to join him. The tub was plenty big enough after all, and by then Raymond knew he had liked to bathe, even if he couldn’t bring himself to understand it.

“Why would I enjoy sitting in a tub of my own filth. It seems highly unproductive Kevin. I am surprised someone as cleanly as you enjoys them.”

Kevin simply nodded, face unchanging, but inside felt a twinge of disappointment even though he had predicted that outcome. After all, there would be long quiet stretches, and there was no one Kevin loved sharing those moments with more than his husband. Or legally, long term boyfriend, but he preferred the former.

So he left for the bathroom alone with a copy of Les Misérables and a glass of Château Pape Clément Red while Raymond insisted on scrubbing their sneakers. It was extremely thoughtful, and Kevin’s mouth parted slightly as he watched his husband, kneeled down on the ground cleaning his shoes with such fervor. He looked especially disheveled with his top two buttons undone and his sleeves rolled neatly to his elbows, exposing his quite muscular forearms. Kevin was thoroughly disappointed he would not be joining his bath, and left wordlessly.

A few minutes later, patches of rose petals clumped together on the light pink water while wax piled on the rim of the tub from flickering candles that sat upon it. The bathroom was large but quaint, and the clawfoot tub rested in the center. Kevin smiled to himself at his work, quite proud of how the candle light bounced off the water, and began to remove his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the sink counter on the other side of the room. As he began to slide in, Kevin released a pleasant sigh and let his eyes fall shut, before he opened them again to look at the water. The tub was large enough to accommodate his long stature and then some. He could almost imagine his husband on the other side, or actually he would lean against Raymond, his strong arms wrapping around Kevins lithe body as the latter read to him “en français.”

“You have a lovely voice.” Raymond would say into the shell of his ear, lowly, before moving to press soft kisses under his jaw.

Kevin sighed at his daydream, the scent of dried roses leaving an ache in his chest. He was in fact, a hopeless romantic. He would be lucky if Raymond ever got in with him willingly.

“Kevin, I am getting quite wrinkly," he would say, examining his (large, so large) hands.   
"And besides, the tub is no place for such romantic desires. There is a perfectly good bed in the other room to put to use." Before getting out unceremoniously.

Kevin smiled at that thought. Raymond might not be traditionally romantic by any means whatsoever, but he had his charms. After all, he was currently scrubbing mud from their hike this morning off his sneakers (they were not tennis shoes, he was not playing tennis) with unquestionable passion and care. Still, Kevin wished he had someone to share his bath with besides Victor Hugo. Feigning defeat, Kevin sipped his wine and flipped the page. Over time the hair he usually had gelled back fell across his forehead due to the steam and his body and face became flushed red. Exactly an hour after he had entered, a quiet rap on the door took his attention.

"Are you alright my dear?" Raymond’s voice came through softly. Kevin heard the familiar sound of his partner opening a door.

"Yes." Came the dry reply, without looking up from his book. "I have not succumbed to the water. " He teased lightly.

"That is most ideal. I understand you are mocking my concerns but I do worry you know."

"I know dear." Kevin looked up and met Raymonds eyes, holding them, before looking down again.

"Good." there was a small pause after his words, like he was deciding if he should continue. Kevin listened intently, staring at the twelfth line down. "I am finished with scrubbing our shoes. Your critiques would be highly appreciated."

Kevin smiled softly. "I will be out soon my love, give me five minutes to finish up and get dressed. Could you hand me some fresh clothes? "

He heard shuffling from the other room as he attempted to finish the chapter he was on and a soft click of the door opening. His husband, ever the gentleman, averted his gaze (not that Kevin would have minded the attention, especially with how ravishing his husband looked) as he placed clean clothes on the counter and picked up his used ones. When he caught sight of the candles lining the rim of the tub however, he clicked his tongue, and looked at Kevin with what could only be called bewilderment.

"Kevin you do know there are working lights here. You must know, they’re currently on.”

"Yes dear." he replied, unfazed, trying to finish the chapter, which was difficult when he saw Raymond suddenly look him up and down.

"Then why ar-"

"Because I like them. I appreciate the way the flickers of light from the candles play with the gentle motion of the water. Sometimes, there is no logical reason.” Kevin said, looking up to Raymond, tone bland as always. There was a long pause as the two stared at each other, before Kevin turned back to his book. 

"Very well," Raymond replied, seeming only somewhat satisfied with Kevin’s answer, but not wanting to argue about something so trivial. "I look forward to your critiques." Kevin saw him look back at him one last time before he left, which made him smirk slightly (if you could call it that. it was more like a quirk of his lips). So much for being a gentleman. 

—-

This had continued for years. They would go on vacation, and Kevin would bathe accompanied by only the characters and authors of his many books. And he didn’t necessarily mind, but sometimes he would allow himself to imagine something more, or someone more.

That was however, until Raymond had come to visit him in Paris during his sabbatical. 

Raymond gently pushed Kevin up against the door as they got inside his apartment and buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. 

"Oh Raymond. " Kevin murmured, fingers pressing into his chest. He squirmed as Raymond began to suck pale skin between his teeth. He pushed the man away.

"No leaving marks above the collar. Do you want me to go to work looking like some courtesan?”

"I'm sorry dear I simply got carried away." He said, not at all sincere with a knowing smile on his face, boxing Kevin between himself and the door once more. He leaned across for a proper kiss and was met with quick forgiveness from the other. He undid the buttons of Kevin's shirt with a careful swiftness before removing it and folding it neatly before placing it off to the side. However, in a rush, he had forgotten to uncrease the collar. They had not been this passionate for one another in a long time, the distance and time apart had redoubled their sex life. 

Since Raymond had arrived, they had made fervorous love every night. It reminded Kevin of those horrendous heterosexual “romance” novels Raymond’s sister Debbie has stacked upon her bookshelf. In the regard that the main characters had frequent, to the point of ludicrous, intercourse. Not so much the rest. He only knew of them because once after a wrongly placed question about them, Debbie had gone on a very long tangent hat left him knowing too many words used in place for a vagina.

They continued to kiss against the door, which could only be described as french, before Raymond suddenly cupped Kevin’s ass and lifted him up, beginning to turn and carry him to the bed, all without breaking their kiss. Kevin shrieked softly at first, alarmed by the sudden loss of grounding, but he quickly adapted and wrapped his long arms and legs around his husband, who was so, so strong. He gripped his bicep and hummed softly into his mouth. This they had not done in nearly a decade, these days Raymond’s back was too sore, and Kevin was getting heavier every year. (“I like your belly”, Raymond had once said, “plus your ass is only getting better with age. You’re lucky that's where most of those croissants go. No actually, I'm the lucky one”.)

His husband carefully navigated the room until he reached the bed, which he then gently set Kevin down and began to crawl on top of him. 

Fully upon Kevin now, Raymond leaned down to continue like he had the previous two nights he’d been here but was stopped by a slender finger. He opened his eyes to a man who looked like he thought of a brilliant idea, which Kevin had. He quirked an eyebrow in question.

“I would like to do something else." Kevin murmured, smirking up at his husband as he thumbed his cheek. 

Raymond smirked back, probably thinking Kevin had wanted to switch positions or something of the sorts. He pressed his groin against Kevin’s stomach, playing along. "Which is?" he asked.

"I want to take a bath."

Raymond paused, staring down at Kevin with confusion. Lidded eyes were now wide with bewilderment and he blinked slowly. It was quite an amusing sight. Catching his husband off guard made him feel accomplished.

Kevin continued to stare up at the man, now both hands cupping his face and lowering it down closer to his. "Come with me. Please. " Although he knew his husband was utterly baffled by his question, Kevin could see he was still plenty aroused by the dilation of his pupils. Also, his erection which was still pressed against him.

“I cannot tell if your request is… sexual in nature.” Raymond responded slowly, and Kevin rolled his eyes lovingly, pressing his own erection against the man's thigh.

“What do you think?” 

“Oh. I now understand. Very well. We shall… bathe.” He sounded very unsure of himself, but was too aroused to truly care Kevin assumed, quite proud that he still had the effect on his husband even in his older age.

The apartment was modest, a reflection of what their high paying career choices could afford, and Kevin was sure to book one with an exceptional bathroom.

Kevin freed himself from under his husband and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a half full bottle of wine and an assortment of fruits, and then the bathroom. “Grab the lubricant please. Second drawer down on the left.” He yelled to the man who was possibly regretting his choices on his bed.

As Kevin was preparing the water, he heard the signature sound of his husband opening the door behind him, as well as his unsure steps towards him.

He looked up at him from where he was crouched over the tub for a second and he looked like he wanted to complain about the unnecessary bubbles and lavender salts. Instead, he rubbed himself idly through his too-tight trousers. 

After placing a few rose petals in the water and pouring a glass of wine from the bottle, Kevin stood with loud knees and placed his wet hands on Raymonds clothed chest, the water from his hands soaking through to his skin, and making his shirt stick to his broad chest. The annoyed look of being ignored for some bath water melted off Raymond’s face and was replaced with arousal and endearment once more. He watched as Kevin undid the buttons of his shirt and carefully folded it and placed it off to the side. Now both shirtless, they pressed their chests flush together and kissed slowly, the urgency from earlier melting away from the steam of the tub. Being far from each other for three months had been tremendously difficult, and Kevin wanted to make their time together here last them for another three, until he would return.

They familiarize themselves with each other once more after being away from each other. Kevin recalls by touch the dimples in Raymonds shoulder blades, the filler in one of his right molars and the small scar on his abdomen from when he was stabbed, and commits them to memory once again. Not that he ever forgot, the memory had faded, and the last two nights they were in such a rush to feel close that Kevin paid no attention to the little things that made his Raymond.

Before he knows it, they are both naked. “I recall you saying you wanted to take a bath?” Raymond purrs, hands cupping and spreading Kevin’s ass. 

Kevin hums and frees himself from his husband's grasp so he could enter the warm bath, already pink from his husband's unadulterated touch and the steam rising from the hot water. He felt Raymond’s eyes bore into him as he sat down on the farthest side, the water reaching just below his ribs. Raymond followed soon after, but was a little unsure of what to do with himself. He sat opposite of Kevin with his shoulders slightly rigid. Their legs pressed up against each other’s sides.

“Relax dear, baths are supposed to be soothing you know?” Kevin smiled at his husband and rubbed reassuring circles across his calf before turning and reaching for something behind the tub. He turned back with a glass of Chardonnay and a bowl of miscellaneous sliced fruits. Raymond looked displeased. 

“Really Kevin, drinking and eating in the bath? That hardly seems hygienic. I once remember you refusing to even kiss me after I had woken up because of my quote unpleasant morning breath unquote”.

“Please indulge me Raymond.” Kevin ignored the man and waded closer, placing the fruit down. Raymond quickly shut his mouth as the (slightly) taller man straddled his thick legs, so thick that Kevin’s thighs burned slightly from the accommodation. He tipped the wine into Raymonds mouth all while maintaining eye contact. The whole thing was very arousing for him, especially when Raymond, feeling bold, reached over the lip of the tub and returned with a blueberry he proceeded to feed Kevin, making the man whimper against his fingers. Raymond looked in awe. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sexually aroused by simple fruits hm?” he asked sarcastically, feeding Kevin a strawberry. Kevin responded with an attempted dirty look but it died on his face when his husband stuck his fingers in his mouth. 

“Raymond..” he whined around them, his hips unconsciously thrusting against the muscles of Raymonds abdomen, causing the water to splash against the sides of the tub. 

“Suck.” Kevin stilled for a moment, stunned by the blatant request. They had both decided years ago that neither of them were much into dom/sub play. When Raymond spoke again his voice was softer. “You do not have to if you don’t want to. But I thoroughly washed my hands before entering.” But Kevin already knew this, otherwise Raymond would have never put them in his mouth. Still, he found it sweet Raymond felt the need to assure him. 

This was vastly different from what they usually do. Usually they schedule sex for every Saturday at 9pm. Miniscule foreplay and always missionary these days. (last time they tried quote doggy style unquote, Raymond pulled out partly soft halfway through from sharp back pains. Kevin finished himself off then gave Raymond a much needed massage.)

Kevin slid his eyes shut and began to do as he was told. All he could here were Raymonds soft, slightly labored breaths. He lapped his tongue around their wedding band and he felt the man shudder beneath him. Feeling bold, he pulled off Raymond’s fingers and scooted back till he was sitting on his calves. He grabbed his husbands length and began to stroke him under the water before leaning down to suck the head of him, mouth and nose going under the water every time he bobbed down.

It was noisy, and the stifled moan coming from above him only added to it. It seems Raymond had forgone his complaints from earlier. Kevin felt a hand cup the back of his head. It had been so long since he had had his husband in his mouth, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to fit all of it, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. He came up for a short breath of air, face soaked with his hair covered in bubbles and a lone petal sticking to his forehead, before lowering himself once more, this time taking more of Raymond in his mouth. As he bobbed water began to splash out of the sides of the tub

“Good gracious Kevin-” He heard his husband sigh, now both hands coming to cup his head, “Please do not forget to breathe.” At least that’s what he thinks he says, it’s difficult to hear with water splashing at his ears.

Regardless, Kevin continues to suck Raymond beneath the water, and moves a hand up to begin twisting the base of him. The lack of oxygen begins to hit him, but he thinks he can last a few seconds longer. Suddenly he is forcibly pulled up and Kevin can only get a quick breath of air before he is being turned around and put on all fours. His hands find the rim of the tub and he hangs his head, attempting to catch his breath. When he had regained his breath and evaluated the position he was put into, he suddenly felt very exposed. 

“Now that your breaths have evened out may I open you?” He heard Raymond’s voice from behind. Kevin turned his head to view the man and saw he was now standing on his knees holding the bottle of lube. His eyes were as heavy as the cock between his legs, and it made Kevin’s knees go weak.

“I am still clean from last night, so yes.” he responded, trying to keep his voice even. Not more than a second later did he hear the lid of the lubricant pop and be placed to the side. Kevin rested his head on his arms which were now crossed on the side of the tub and let his eyes fall shut, lulled by the sound of Raymond warming the lubricant in his hands. He was not surprised when a warm finger pressed gently against his entrance, and rubbed small circles around it. Kevin pushed back against it, expecting Raymond to go further, but he continued to dally. 

“Raymond.” he started, trying so desperately to sound stern.

“Hm?” His husband continued to idle.

“Please do not tease me, I’m likely still open enough from last night there’s no nee-“ Kevin cut himself off with a strangled moan as Raymond suddenly pushed a finger inside and crooked it against his prostate.

“I suppose you were right, you are still loose.” Raymond teased.

“You asshole.” 

“No, your asshole.” Kevin could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and although he wanted to retort, one finger became two and his words caught in his throat. The slight burn of the new digit was soothing in the sense that it was familiar, and he trusted Raymond to never push too fast even when he was teasing.

After a minute (which seemed like an hour), the professor felt Raymond’s blunt head press against him, then slowly push inside as his hands gripped Kevin's thin hips in place. A small moan escaped his mouth as the other bottomed out, and he could feel the water splash up against the wall of the tub beneath him. 

His husband was quiet above him as usual, and his ears were filled with the sound of wet skin colliding and splashes of water against the tub. Kevin appreciated that Raymond took it slow as not to spill any water. Through the haze of pleasure he felt a hand leave his side and a sudden splash of soapy water down his back. Kevin arched his back in response and heard a small yet deep, appreciated noise from the back of his husband's throat. He continued to splash water onto his pale back as his hips picked up pace. Kevin felt water splash up to where his head hung, causing him to raise it, which the man behind him took advantage of, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“You’re beautiful like this.” Raymond mumbled lowly, “Water glistening off your body all while being soaked in candle light.” Kevin could hear the unreserved honesty and felt full in all too many ways, trying to hide his head once again in embarrassment, but Raymond wouldn’t let him. A strong arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him (gently) to his soft chest, his back slotting perfectly with the small sloped stomach his husband had formed. His speed doubled and Kevin finally allowed himself to moan unabashedly, which only stirred Raymond on further. Kevin hardly registered the rose pink water which now splashed fully out of the tub onto the tile floor

His fingers dug into the flesh of Raymond's arm as said man moved his other hand forward onto his member and began to stroke. The sound of skin on skin and splashing water got increasingly louder until the tightly coiled warmth in his belly unravelled and he spilled into the water (what was left of it) below him. Moments later he felt Raymond pull out and a sudden splash of warmness on his back that definitely wasn’t water. 

Quietly, Raymond let go of him and Kevin fell forward again, attempting to catch his breath. When he did, he felt very gross, and he only then realized what a mess they had made. He looked up to see rose petals and patches of soap bubbles covering the floor and he grimaced. The fruit and wine were ruined. He turned around to find Raymond staring at him softly, which Kevin was not expecting. He had expected him to be staring at the mess with equal if not more grievance than him. 

Raymond still always surprised him. He couldn’t hold his eyes and looked back at the mess. 

“You seem upset at the mess we’ve caused.” He remarked, reading Kevin, though it probably wasn’t difficult to come to that conclusion.

“In my head I suppose I imagined less water.” Kevin carefully stepped out of the tub, aware of all the water hazards surrounding them.

“Did bath sex not live up to your expectations?” Raymond asked seriously, stepping out. He grabbed a wet cloth and wiped himself off Kevin's back.

“I enjoyed myself thoroughly.” He replied, leaning slightly against his husband's chest. “But after sitting in semen water I feel disgusting. I'm going to shower. Then i'll clean up all of this.” He began to walk towards the shower as not to fall and he heard Raymond’s wet footsteps behind him.

“May I join you?”

“Only if you’re serious about getting clean.” Kevin said sardonically stepping in the shower.

“Of course I am.” He remarked plainly, following Kevin in. “I'm so serious that i'm considering installing a tub in our home. What do you think?”

Kevin smiled, widely, slightly crooked but perfectly white teeth that really only his husband ever saw. “I think that you’re a horny old man.” 

END


End file.
